


The road is in front of us (but not without obstacles)

by Merirosvo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merirosvo/pseuds/Merirosvo
Summary: Alec ne peut détacher son regard de Magnus, allongé immobile sur le lit d'hôpital. Magnus est malade et Alec est impuissant.Mais Alec est aussi un Shadowhunter. Et un Shadowhunter ne recule devant rien pour remplir sa mission.Surtout pas quand elle s'appelle Magnus.





	The road is in front of us (but not without obstacles)

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction se place au niveau de l'épisode 16, mais ne reprend pas celui-ci. Disons que c'est mon interprétation de la fin de la série, épisode par épisode.
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient, bien sûr. Je ne me fais pas de profit sur cette histoire. Je l'écris parce que j'ai envie de participer au fandom.

Alec ne pouvait détourner son regard de Magnus ainsi allongé, les yeux clos, toute trace de maquillage disparue. Magnus n’avait jamais le visage pâle, d’ordinaire. Les paillettes qui ornaient habituellement ses yeux n’étaient que le reflet de la personne qu’il était.

Brutalement, cette personne lui avait été arrachée. Les yeux fermés ou les yeux ouverts, Alec revoyait encore et encore l’amour quitter le visage de Magnus, remplacé par une expression de pure terreur, de douleur. Il le revoyait tituber, le sang giclant. Il entendait de nouveau les gémissements de peine quitter la bouche ensanglantée du sorcier. Il ressentait de nouveau ce corps se mouvoir de manière désordonnée contre le sien, s’écroulant, tentant de lutter contre la souffrance qui le traversait, perdant conscience, perdant vie.

Cette soirée n’aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Magnus avait accepté ! Ils auraient dû fêter leur futur déménagement, la vie commune qui les attendait, rire comme les deux idiots fous d’amour qu’ils étaient. Magnus avait accepté, ressassait son esprit.

Et Magnus était maintenant dans un lit d’hôpital, à mille lieux de l’être qu’il était. Et Alec ne pouvait que regarder, souffrir sans pouvoir agir pour taire cette souffrance, leur souffrance, pour aider l’homme de sa vie.

Magnus était dans un lit d’hôpital, inconscient. Et Alec était impuissant, spectateur passif de la tragédie qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Crier ne servirait à rien. Pleurer ne servirait à rien. Et, pourtant, c’était ce qu’il faisait. Mais ses cris n’étaient pas entendus, ses larmes n’étaient pas vues.

-Il faut que tu manges quelque chose, Alec.

La main de Jace sur son épaule était un maigre réconfort mais Alec aurait tout accepté pour que le poids qui écrasait son torse s’allège au moins un peu.

-Je peux pas, lâcha-t-il.

Seul le silence accompagna ses paroles. Alec releva la tête, rompant le contact avec Magnus, Magnus immobile, inconscient dans le lit d’hôpital.

Il regarda Jace qui regardait Magnus. Son parabatai secouait la tête comme s’il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu’il voyait. Alec était déjà passé par ce stade.

À la peine que Jace ressentait s’ajoutait celle d’Alec. Jace avait l’impression de se tenir nu et désarmé au beau milieu d’un océan en colère et en détresse. Les vagues montaient, montaient, montaient et lui faisaient face. Elles lui criaient leur douleur et leur rage de ne pas pouvoir la faire partir, de ne pas pouvoir l’apaiser.

Alec se fit soudain engouffré par les bras de Jace et il le serra encore plus fort contre lui.

-Il va s’en sortir. C’est de Magnus dont on parle, entendit-il.

Alec prit une profonde inspiration mais son frère ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, de le contredire.

-Il. Va. S’en. Sortir.

Et Alec dut admettre sa défaite : il le crut. Il crut en ses paroles. Il devait avoir raison. Il avait raison. Magnus allait s’en sortir. Et Alec ne perdrait pas Magnus.

***

-Le corps de Magnus rejette la magie de Lorenzo.

Cette phrase résonna comme un coup de tonnerre, comme une flèche plantée entre ses deux yeux. Il pensait que cette nuit avait déjà extrait de lui toutes les émotions qu’il pouvait humainement ressentir.

Ces quelques mots, pourtant, énoncés comme un fait par Catarina, sans jugement d’aucune sorte, créa chez Alec une sensation qu’il n’avait jamais éprouvée. Elle commença petite, dans son ventre. Dans un mouvement rapide, elle se déplaça dans chaque partie de son corps. Elle fit battre son coeur plus fort, elle fit trembler ses mains, elle fit de lui une enveloppe charnelle dont l’unique but était de s’en libérer.

Elle n’avait même pas de nom, cette sensation. Elle n’était pas simplement de la colère, de la haine ou de la peur. C’était tout cela à la fois et même bien plus encore. C’était comme un silence amer et glacé après une explosion. C’était dévastateur et insidieux, dévastateur parce qu’insidieux. C’étaient les espoirs, l’amour et les promesses brisés dans un corps immobile sur un lit d’hôpital.

-Fils de pute. Je le laisserai pas s’en sortir comme ça.

Dans l’ouragan de sa souffrance, c’était ce dont Alec avait besoin. Il se détourna de Catarina et s’approcha du lit, de Magnus. Il attrapa sa main, qu’il serra fort entre les siennes.

-Je vais tout arranger, murmura-t-il.

C’était un mensonge autant qu’un objectif, et Alec ferait tout pour l’atteindre. Il quitta la pièce, Magnus, le lit d’hôpital, la peur de perdre la chose la plus importante de sa vie et se rendit là où il devait aller, là où on l’attendait.

Le trajet n’était pas bien long mais l’esprit d’Alec l’encourageait à marcher plus vite. Il savait ce qu’il devait faire et il devait le faire rapidement. C’était comme si plus il tardait, et plus Magnus lui échappait.

Dans les faits, et si Alec prenait le temps d’y réfléchir sérieusement, il se rendrait compte à quel point ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire n’aiderait pas Magnus mais lui-même. Mais il n’avait pas envie, pas la force de penser à autre chose qu’à son objectif en cours.

Il ne s’arrêta dans sa course effrenée qu’une fois arrivé en bas de l’immeuble imposant. Il se stoppa autant pour reprendre son souffle que ses esprits. Passant une main sur ses yeux puis son visage, il ne voulait pas que l’être immonde qu’il s’apprêtait à affronter prenne la main dès le début de leur rencontre, leur duel.

Il ne perdit pas un instant supplémentaire et réduisit peu à peu la distance qui le séparait de Lorenzo Rey, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn qui n’avait de grand que le statut.

La porte qui lui faisait face lui donna soudain envie de la briser. Quelle ironie, quelle amertume de penser que cet endroit évoque chez lui des sentiments négatifs. Il y avait tant vécu, tant appris, sur Magnus comme sur lui-même. Et cet endroit leur avait été arraché. Lorenzo avait piétiné Magnus et Alec avec lui. Il avait marché sur ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. Et, aujourd’hui, il en avait fait quelque chose qui créait chez Alec un sentiment de gâchis mais aussi un sentiment de colère.

Il toqua à la porte. Simplement deux petits coups, bien loin de la haine qui pulsait dans ses veines. La porte s’entrouvrit et Alec s’imagina Lorenzo, debout sur la terrasse comme Magnus avant lui, les doigts en l’air, ouvrant le passage de loin.

Il poussa la porte toujours calmement. Étrange à quel point, quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu’il arpentait les rues jusqu’ici, son corps entier parcouru par des vagues incessantes d’émotions. Mais, alors que la porte s’ouvrait entièrement et qu’il voyait la silhouette de Lorenzo à quelques mètres de lui, son esprit se sentait calme. Pas apaisé, plutôt anesthésié.

Le moment était arrivé et son être tout entier n’était tourné que vers lui.

-Monsieur Lightwood. Que me vaut cette visite ? Ai-je commis la faute que vous attendiez ?

En quelques emjambées, Alec rejoignit l’homme qui lui faisait face. Toute l’assurance avec laquelle il souhaitait parler s’envola dès le moment où il ouvrit la bouche.

-Magnus est dans le coma ! Son corps rejette votre magie et c’est en train de le tuer.

Lorenzo ne parut pas surpris, et Alec sentit une couche de haine supplémentaire s’ajouter à toutes celles qui existaient déjà.

-Il connaissait les risques, déclara Lorenzo.

-Et vous aussi. Vous auriez dû dire non. C’est ce que vous auriez fait si vous étiez un vrai leader.

-J’ai fait ce que le Grand Sorcier fait pour son peuple : aider et protéger.

Alec le regarda, une expression abasourdie sur le visage.

-Et quel magnifique travail, Magnus est dans un lit d’hôpital !

-Lorsqu’il est venu à moi, il n’était déjà plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Mais visiblement, vous n’aviez pas l’air de vous en rendre compte.

Alec serra les dents alors que la culpabilité qu’il ressentait déjà l’envahissait encore plus fortement.

-Pas besoin de partager sa couche pour voir la vérité, ajouta Lorenzo.

-En plus d’être une immonde personne, vous êtes homophobe en plus de ça.

-Je n’ai rien dit de tel.

-Alors pourquoi ramener la sexualité de Magnus sur le tapis ? demanda Alec, le ton traînant. Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, ajouta Alec moqueusement. Vous n’avez rien compris à cette fonction. Vous critiquez Magnus mais lui savait quand dire non pour protéger.

-C’est vrai qu’il disait beaucoup non à son précieux petit-ami. On voit comment ça a fini.

La réplique lui fit l’effet d’un coup de poing au ventre. Il se rapprocha encore plus, se redressant afin de profiter de sa taille pour dominer physiquement Lorenzo.

-Magnus est ce que j’ai de plus cher ! S’il meurt, je vous jure que…

-Et que ferez-vous ? lui demanda Lorenzo sur un ton acide.

Il leva une main et, l’instant d’après, Alec se sentit quitter le sol. Cette sensation de flottement ne dura qu’une poignée de secondes. Il retomba ensuite bruyamment par terre. Il se releva immédiatement, l’instinct du combat prenant le dessus. Lorenzo n’était plus en position d’attaque. Il le regardait, une main levée en guise de temps mort, de cesser-le-feu.

Tous deux prirent conscience de la réalité : le Grand Sorcier avait attaqué le Chef de l’Institut. Malgré la douleur qui pulsait dans son dos et la chaleur qui irradiait son torse, Alec arbora un grand sourire. Lorenzo plissa les yeux.

-Vous m’avez menacé, dit celui-ci.

-Vous m’avez attaqué, répliqua Alec.

Ils savaient lequel d’entre eux portait le plus grand tort. Oh qu’il souhaitait user de ses poings sur le sorcier qui se tenait devant lui. Il voulait lui faire subir physiquement le chaos qu’il ressentait mentalement. Il méritait de payer, pensa-t-il avec argue. L’image de Magnus immobile, inconscient se superposa dans son esprit; implacable.

Mais il savait que, à la fin, cela n’aiderait pas Magnus. Seul Alec trouverait un salut bienfaiteur, un soulagement. Or, en s’arrêtant là, en ne poursuivant pas le combat, en prenant l’avantage que Lorenzo lui avait gracieusement donné, Alec et Magnus gagneraient beaucoup plus. Lorenzo perdrait beaucoup plus.

Alors, la partie blessée de lui, qui réclamait justice ou vengeance -il ne savait pas quel terme choisir- il la fit taire. Il lui promit que cela en vaudrait la peine.

Il sourit à Lorenzo, un sourire menaçant.

-À bientôt, dit-il.

Il avait la main. La sensation était grisante, jouissive. Cela n’était pas suffisant pour calmer l’étendue de sa souffrance. Seul Magnus pourrait le faire. Mais la sensation était bienvenue dans la douleur que cette plaie béante créait en lui.

Il tourna les talons, sachant parfaitement que Lorenzo ne l’attaquerait pas davantage et il quitta cet endroit.

***

Assis devant le lit de Magnus, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de relever encore et encore les yeux de son livre. Magnus restait toujours immobile, inconscient. Alors Alec restait toujours vide.

Soupirant, il se replongea une énième dans l’ouvrage qu’il tenait entre ses mains en voyant les paupières toujours closes de l’homme qu’il aimait. Cet ouvrage provenait de la bibliothèque de l’Institut et se consacrait aux sorciers et à leur magie. Alec s’était rendu compte que ses connaissances à ce sujet restaient limitées. Il lui fallait en savoir plus, le plus possible. Peut-être qu’une donnée manquante l’aiderait à sauver Magnus.

Devait-il demander à Lorenzo de reprendre sa magie ? Cet acte ne serait-il pas fatal pour le corps de Magnus ? Incapable de répondre à ses propres questions, Alec s’était mis à lire.

Durant sa lecture, il prit plusieurs fois la main de Magnus dans la sienne, la serrant affectueusement. Il regardait alors cet homme, les yeux vitreux de larmes qu’il ne pouvait plus laisser couler par peur de s’effondrer.

-Je t’aime Magnus, disait-il systématiquement.

Il lâchait alors délicatement la main et reprenait sa lecture, le coeur en morceaux et l’esprit en alerte. Il ferait tout son possible, il se sacrifierait mille fois, un million s’il le fallait pour qu’il se réveille et qu’il puisse entendre les mots d’Alec, fusse-t-il une dernière fois.

***

Combien de temps passa ? Alec ne le sut pas. Soudain, il entendit la porte s’ouvrir.

-Alec.

La vague d’émotions qui le traversa en reconnaissant l’identité de la voix le laissa pantelant. Il se leva de sa chaise et posa le livre dessus.

-Mère.

Maryse le regarda puis regarda Magnus. Ses yeux se firent alors tristes. Sur son visage, Alec put lire la peine de voir l’homme d’ordinaire si dynamique et brillant n’être plus que le reflet de lui-même.

Maryse traversa la pièce et elle vint enlacer son fils. Alec ne sut alors qu’à ce moment à quel point cette étreinte lui était bienfaitrice, essentielle. Alors que la chaleur de sa mère chassait quelque peu la froideur de son corps, il l’enlaça à son tour.

-Magnus, dit-il.

Ce mot contenait à lui seul tout ce qu’il pensait, vivait et ressentait en cet instant. Maryse n’avait pas besoin d’en savoir davantage.

-Avec ou sans magie, il est l’une des personnes les plus puissantes que j’ai jamais rencontrées.

Alec acquiesça contre ses cheveux.

-Il va s’en sortir, continua-t-elle.

Les mains de son fils se crispèrent dans son dos. Elle recula et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Que s’est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle gentiment. Isabelle et Jace ne m’ont pas donné beaucoup de détails.

Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il entreprit alors de lui raconter l’enchaînement des événements depuis le sacrifice de la magie de Magnus auprès d’Asmodeus jusqu’à sa tentative désespérée de retrouver cet élément si important de son être.

-Son corps rejette cette magie étrangère.

Alec se pencha et attrapa le livre à sa portée. Il le tint entre eux.

-Les transfusions de magie sont rares car les sorciers ne sont pas censés perdre leur magie. Mais ça a déjà marché. Les chances qu’une transfusion marche sont très basses parce que la magie est intrinsèque au corps du sorcier.

-Lorenzo savait donc très bien ce que Magnus risquait, conclut Maryse.

Alec acquiesça vivement. Sa mère poursuivit :

-Il faut donc que Lorenzo récupère sa magie.

Alec acquiesça de nouveau. Il aurait aimé en dire plus à sa mère, partager l’échange houleux qu’il avait eu la veille avec le sorcier. Mais plus Alec lisait, plus il réfléchissait. Et plus il réfléchissait, et plus une pensée traversait son esprit encore et encore.

Il ne voulait pas en arriver là. Oh il ne craignait pas pour sa vie ou sa sécurité. Il craignait de mettre Magnus davantage en danger, en position de vulnérabilité.

Maryse et Alec restèrent silencieux, chacun d’un côté du lit. De temps en temps, Alec prenait la main de son compagnon et Maryse remettait les cheveux de Magnus en place même s’ils n’avaient pas bougé.

-Il va s’en sortir, lui dit sa mère.

Alec lui sourit faiblement. Oui, Magnus allait s’en sortir car il comptait bien faire le nécessaire pour.

***

Cette nuit-là, Alec ne trouva pas le sommeil; comme les trois nuits précédentes d’ailleurs. La même pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit ou, plutôt, un seul et unique mot; un prénom. Asmodeus.

Asmodeus. Asmodeus. Asmodeus.

Tout avait commencé par lui, à cause de lui. Et s’il s’agissait là la solution au problème ? Alec savait : Asmodeus ne ferait rien sans contrepartie. Il était celui qui avait demandé à son propre enfant de sacrifier le bien le plus important de son corps et de sa vie. Il n’était pas de ceux qui aidaient. Il ne donnait que pour mieux prendre. Mais la vie de Magnus était en jeu.

Alec soupira et décida de se lever. Il savait qu’il ne dormirait pas. Soudain, son portable se mit à sonner. C’était Izzy.

-Allô ?

-Alec…

La voix tremblante le mit instantanément dans un état d’alerte.

-Non.

Il prononça ce mot froidement car la pensée Magnus soit parti le laissait complètement vide.

-Viens vite, s’il te plaît. Il a besoin de toi.

Et vite, il arriva. Il courut jusqu’à l’infirmerie. Magnus ne mourait pas. Alec était un guerrier, un chef, un battant. Cette situation était difficile, la plus difficile de toutes. Elle demandait tellement de lui. Mais il y arriverait. Il arriva à la chambre avec la ferme intention de sauver l’être qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

-Son coeur est reparti, entendit-il.

Catarina se tourna vers lui, le regard compatissant.

-Son coeur est reparti, répéta-t-elle pour lui.

Il s’approcha du lit et reprit la position qui avait été la sienne ces derniers jours : à côté de son compagnon. La pièce se vida. On le laissa dans l’intimité, dans le silence dont il avait besoin.

-Je vais faire ce qu’il faut.

Pour commencer cette mission qu’il s’était fixée, il sortit son portable. Il n’eut pas bien longtemps à attendre pour que Lorenzo réponde.

-Soit vous venez immédiatement reprendre votre sale magie du corps de Magnus, soit je vous fais arrêter pour agression sur le Chef de l’Institut. Je ne me répéterai pas deux fois. Ce serait dommage de perdre votre rôle de Grand Sorcier ainsi que votre liberté.

Lorenzo répondit d’un simple “Bien” avant de raccrocher.

-Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là, Magnus.

 ***

-Je vous conseille de ne pas essayer de me doubler.

-Je n’en ai pas l’intention. Je vais faire ce que j’ai à faire car j’aimerais retrouver cet agréable appartement généreusement offert par votre compagnon.

Alec serra les dents. Ses émotions entravaient lourdement son jugement. Il le savait mais il était incapable de changer son état. Seul Magnus avait ce pouvoir. C’était effrayant mais pour rien au monde il ne voudrait perdre ce bonheur qu’il avait créé avec Magnus.

La main de Lorenzo s’agita une longue minute au-dessus du corps immobile. Alec put voir une lueur jaune le quitter, membre après membre, retournant dans la paume de son propriétaire initial. Magnus émit un son de plainte malgré qu’il soit toujours inconscient.

-Il n’a plus une once de magie en lui.

-Regardez-le.

Lorenzo, surpris, le regarda lui, Alec. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

-Regardez-le ! répéta-t-il plus fort. Voilà où votre jalousie a mené. Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? Est-ce que ça a apaisé les complexes qui vous rongent ? Dans les faits, ça ne change rien à qui vous êtes et ce que vous êtes.

Lorenzo le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien. Il agita ses mains et ouvrit un portail. Sans rien ajouter de plus, il quitta l’Institut. Alec prit la main de Magnus dans la sienne. Lorsqu’il ouvrirait les yeux, Alec devra délivrer la terrible nouvelle. Il se tenait prêt à accueillir la colère, les larmes, le rejet. Le plus important, c’était que Magnus puisse faire toutes ces choses. Il pouvait vivre avec tout ça, pas avec la mort de son compagnon.

***

Magnus ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il regarda Alec comme s’il ne le comprenait pas. Mais l’information finit par être interprétée. Magnus garda pourtant la même expression.

-C’était le seul moyen. Ton corps n’aurait pas tenu longtemps avec la magie de Lorenzo et… je ne pouvais pas te perdre.

Après un temps qui lui sembla infini, Magnus acquiesça, lentement, sans le quitter des yeux.

-Parle-moi.

-Il n’y a rien à dire. Je n’ai plus ma magie, c’est fait.

Alec lui prit la main et, à son grand soulagement, Magnus ne la retira pas.

-Je t’aime, dit le Shadowhunter.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais il n’en avait pas besoin. Il prit simplement l’homme qu’il aimait dans ses bras.

Magnus sortit quelques heures après de l’infirmerie. Il n’avait pas dit grand-chose depuis qu’Alec l’avait informé que toute magie l’avait quitté, encore une fois. Le corps toujours faible, il tenait difficilement debout. Alec l’aidait à marcher en servant d’appui. Magnus était tant fatigué qu’il n’avait même pas la force de réagir face à l’humiliation qu’il ressentait. Il sentait Alec resserrer parfois son étreinte, support silencieux qui tentait de lui montrer qu’il était là, encore là.

Assis sur le lit du Shadowhunter, celui-ci s’assit à côté de lui. Le silence reprit ses droits pendant un long moment.

-Je suis désolé, dit Alec.

Magnus ferma les yeux. Il posa sa tête sur l’épaule de son compagnon et acquiesça contre lui. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il hochait la tête.

-Je…

Mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Et puis son regard se troubla. Son corps fut alors enveloppé par des bras qui le rapprochèrent encore plus de l’homme qu’il aimait.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

Les mains de Magnus se refermèrent sur les épaules d’Alec, les mains crispées, l’esprit entraîné loin, loin, loin dans le chaos, dans la tourmente. La pièce fut alors remplie des sanglots du sorcier qui ne l’était plus.

-Je t’aime. Je suis désolé. Je t’aime.

Les mots d’Alec continuèrent aussi longtemps que les pleurs de Magnus.


End file.
